This invention relates generally to systems for supporting cable (e.g., wiring or other conductors of electrical or optical signals or electric power) and, more particularly, to systems for supporting such cable under a floor.
In conventional raised floor systems, floor panels are supported by a series of pedestals or columns secured to an under-floor. The floor panels are usually square, and the supporting pedestals are typically arranged in a grid formation (e.g., a 2′×2′ formation). Cable routed through the under-floor space is supported in various ways, typically by placing the cable in trays (e.g., basket cable trays) supported by brackets, racks, cable trays or other structures attached to the floor pedestals. Such systems are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 33,220, 4,676,036, 6,427,400, 6,672,022, 6,918,217, 5,953,870, 4,596,095, 5,477,649, 6,347,493, 6,637,165 and 7,168,212. However, in these systems, the floor pedestals must be in place before the cable supporting structure can be installed. In other systems, cable trays are supported by stands independent of the floor pedestals, but the stands have various drawbacks and do not provide needed flexibility in routing the cable. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for supporting and routing cable in a raised floor environment.